Pretty Little Hostage
by Belladonna The Strange
Summary: Instead of kidnapping Patricia, Trevor kidnaps Martin's 18 year old step daughter Erica and to her misfortune, the adventure begins. I apologize but I can't write summaries xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I know I have two fanfictions that are unfinished but I felt like writing this story for a long time so here is the first chapter :P Hope you like it**

It was a typical, hot day in Los Santos. The sound of sirens that always filled the air were especially loud. Rich pricks were recklessly driving in their Ferraris, ignoring the road signs and pedestrians.

Erica was sitting in her math class counting minutes until the bell. The time was passing by slowly and painfully. Tucking a strand of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, Erica glanced at her teacher who was sitting on top of her desk filing her long, pointy nails with a bored look on her face. Hardly any of the teachers at the school gave a shit about education anymore. Erica moved her gaze towards a blonde, orange skined creature who was blowing a bubble with a poisonous colored gum. She watched as the bubble grew bigger and bigger until it was about the size of the girl's head. A loud pop followed as the bubble erupted, covering her face. Erica rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the clock.

At last, the bell of freedom rang and everyone ran for the door almost knocking Erica off her feet.

"Jesus Christ" she muttered gaining back her balance and moved towards the parking lot to her volkswagen that she received from her step father, Martin Madrazo. All the gifts he gave her couldn't excuse his assholish personality. He was constantly abusing her and her mother and then tried to buy them with his expensive presents. But at least she won something out of living with the son of a bitch.

She drove home carefully, avoiding any collisions that happened so often she considered walking, but then she heard about the maniac who drove down the sidewalk a week ago, hitting ten people in the process and changed her mind. To be honest, she hated Los Santos. Its like all the most ignorant dickheads in the worlds decided to move into one city. It was filled with criminals ranging from purse thieves to bank robbers to even bigger ones like her step father. She didn't really know much about his business, not that she wanted to anyway. It was disgusting to her and she only stayed for her mother. Martin probably wouldn't even notice that she was gone, but someone else had to take the hits once in a while.

Getting out of her car she walked to the front door and searched for the keys to open it. It kept slipping out of her fingers and diving back into the pool of other junk that was in there. She sighed in frustration failing to hear the footsteps behind her that grew closer.

Before she knew it, a bag was thrown over her head and she was hauled over someone's shoulder. Paralyzed with shock, she was bouncing up and down as the person walked in unknown direction.

With an effort she pulled herself back into reality and started kicking and shouting, trying to free herself. The person ignored her struggle and kept walking. He stopped after a few paces and she heard a car door open. She started to protest harder as he attempted to shove her inside the car. The man slammed the door shut and got in. After a few second he sharply stepped on gas causing Erica to be thrown forwards. She heard a deep chuckle as she attempted to get back in the seat.

She grasped the suffocating bag and ripped it off her head. Eyes wide open she stared at the man who sat in the front seat of a black van speeding down the familiar road. She remembered him from some time ago. He and another man came to their house to talk to Martin. His name was Trevor and he was a psychotic and dangerous criminal.

"Nice to see you again E-RI-CA" he spelled out in a mocking tone. She felt nauseous from just the sight of him. Her dark eyes were filled with fear as she stared into the space. Why did it have to be her?

"What happened? Did the cat get yer tongue?" he mocked her again. Still she didn't reply which was apparently a bad decision because it made him irritated.

"WELL? Aren't ya gonna answer me?!" he almost shouted causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. If she was to speak, she would for sure throw up which would make him even more angry.

"Fine then. Have it your way" he said angrily and added speed that was already above limit.

'Maybe the cops will stop him for reckless driving and find me' she thought hopefully hugging her arms in anxiety. Just as she thought that she heard sirens coming from behind.

"SHIT!" he swore looking into the rear mirror.

He accelerated causing Erica to jump and clutch on to the seat even harder.

"STOP THE VEHICLE, NOW!" she heard the mechanic voice. Squeezing her eyes with all her might she prayed that this nightmare would end now.

"I don't think so assholes!" shouted Trevor changing lanes, causing multiple collisions behind them.

One of the police cars appeared on the right side of them and started to shoot at the van, while attempting to get them off the road.

'What are they doing?' she thought horrified. Can't they see her back here? Do they even give a shit?

"Hey, you", barked Trevor looking at Erica through the mirror, "Come up here" She stared at him wide eyed.

"I _said, _COME HERE!" he yelled pulling out a gun a pointing it at her. Terrified, she quickly climbed in the front seat, panicking inside.

"I am going to shoot those fuckers, I need you to take the wheel. Got it?" Afraid he would shoot her, she nodded frantically.

While Trevor was hanging out of the open window and shooting the cop cars, Erica was trying to keep them on the road while leaning over from the passenger seat. She had no control over the brakes so she couldn't stop the car. She could try to crash them into something but she wouldn't risk it. Even if she survived the crash, he would kill her for sure.

Meanwhile the gunshots fired back and forth making Erica jump at every bullet that pierced the air.

"STOP THE FUCKING CAR" bellowed the mechanic voice

"FUCK OFF"

"Oh god.. This is how I die" she whispered tears building up in her eyes 'Who would've thought'

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?" shouted Trevor over his shoulder

"Nothin" she squeaked glancing at him and digging her nails into the wheel

Without any warning he plopped back in his seat and threw his gun in the back. Erica retreated into her own seat at a lightning speed, not wanting to be so close to the psychotic freak.

"Out of bullets" he snarled

They were coming near the bridge that stretched over the fast river. The cops were still behind them, growing in numbers like fruit flies. Trevor glared at the rear mirror and suddenly stirred sideways on to the small path that was going downhill, to the river.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Erica forgetting who she was sitting next to for a moment. Luckily he didn't put a hole in her head since he was too busy trying not to die. Just when she thought they would end up swimming among pretty fishies, he turned sharply.

Erica's head collided with the side window and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"RISE AND SHINE" Erica's eyes flew open as she heard an unpleasant voice which followed by a splash of water hitting her square in the face. She frantically started feeling the space around her, trying to figure out where she was. Wiping the liquid off of her face she blinked and looked around. She was in a van with an older man sitting in the driver seat. There were no other cars on the road and all around them grew tall pine trees.

"Good you're alive. Means you won't miss all the fun" he said causing her blood to run cold as

the memory of what happened hit her like a bat on the head. She was kidnapped by the criminal slash psychopath and now he was taking her God knows where.

Her mind was racing. She had to get away from him. Erica looked at the door she sat next to. Maybe she could open it really fast and jump out. She will probably die but it might be better than what he has planned for her. Taking a minute to weight her chances she yanked the lock and tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge. Desperate, she pushed with all her might again and it flew open. She could hear the rocks hitting the bottom of the car and the wind rushing in.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Trevor taking his eyes off the road.

Erica lounged out of the open door but before she could make it, he reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her back in, away from the freedom she was so close to. Screaming in despair she attempted to fight him off, kicking and punching.

He could no longer keep his focus on the road so the car started swirling around with one open door flapping on the side. Hitting the brakes sharply, he pushed himself hard into the back of seat while holding on to her, to avoid being thrown through the windshield.

"WHAT THE FUCK KID?" yelled Trevor shaking her by her wrists. She stared at him with her huge, brown eyes, frozen with terror. She fucked up. Now he will definitely kill her.

He scanned her eyes for a moment and pushed her back into the passenger seat where she landed with a 'Huff'.

"Try that shit again and I'll tie you up and you'll be dragging down the road the rest of the trip" he said starting the car.

Erica sat frozen in her seat, paralyzed with fear. Her plan didn't work but she was still alive. Trying it again would be stupid. Not that it wasn't stupid the first time, but she was too desperate to escape. She didn't think he was lying when he said she will be dragged the rest of the way if she tried to run, so the only choice she had was to sit there and wait.

The time dragged on longer than ever. Her math class ended faster than this trip which was only 30 minutes long. She chose to stare out of the window and tried to pretend she was on a road trip with her friends. It worked okay until Trevor changed the radio to death metal and shouted along with the horrifying song.

Erica noticed that they were no long driving through the forest, but they were on a dusty road now coming near what looked like an abandoned building. The van stopped and Erica saw a man standing there as if he was waiting for their arrival. He was walking up to them as Trevor got out. Erica stayed where she was observing the scene.

"The FUCK has happen? Why do you have his car? Why is there a girl in there?" the man questioned Trevor.

"Piece of turd huh! No wonder people are stabbing him in the back" said Trevor ignoring the man's questions.

"What happened?"

"Cheap bastard, I really don't know why you mess around with people like that Mikey"

"HEY! I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION" shouted the man whos name was apparently Mikey which was probably short for Michael.

"I asked for a fair day pay after a fair day work, and he kinda got a little angry. SO I ADMIT, I kinda got a little angry" explained Trevor and Erica wondered if he was talking about her step father.

"Did you kill him?" asked Michael and Erica froze.

"What kind of a FUCKING ANIMAL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, NO I DIDN'T KILL HIM" Trevor walked up to the passenger window and opened the door.

"BUT I DID KIDNAP HIS KID!" he exclaimed proudly. Erica stared at the two men with her huge, brown eyes not saying a word. 'So they_ were _talking about him' she thought.

"OH NO! Oh shit.. What the _FUCK_ DID YOU DO"

"I just told you what I did"' said Trevor leaning on the open door while Michael walked in circles chanting "Oh no.. Oh fuck.."

"Unfortunately I think we're gonna have to lay low for a little while, you know, while we discuss things with Martin" said Trevor ignoring how upset the other man was with him.

"Oh you think?"

"Get in the back seat, sugar" said Trevor addressing Erica who shuddered. Not wanting to be told twice, she did what he told her to do.

Michael got into the car next to Trevor who was talking about "a nice little place" where they will be "hanging out".

"Why did you have to kidnap her Trevor?" asked Michel sounding exhausted.

"I wanted to piss him off"

"Why the HELL would you want that?"

"BECAUSE, he pissed ME off"

"If you kidnapped me to get to Martin you're wasted your time. He won't even notice I'm gone" said Erica unable to keep quiet any longer and wanting to disappoint the jerk.

"Well lets hope that's not true cause then you would not be worth the trouble and I would _gladly_ dispose of you" said Trevor after a small pause.

"Stop scaring her T,she's already terrified" intervened Michael, irritated.

Realizing she made a mistake she quieted down. Maybe Michael was the sane one and won't let Trevor kill her.. But she didn't know him well enough to trust that. She made a decision that keeping quiet is the best way to go in this situation.

"Why do you call him Martin anyway?" asked Trevor suddenly wrecking her attempt to keep quiet.

She thought for a few seconds whether she should tell them the truth or not. The less they know about her, the better.. On the other hand, lying will probably get her killed so she stuck to the truth.

"He is not my real father"

"OoOh so your mother had a fellow on the side then" he said sounding intrigued

"No..She was married to another man, my real father years ago.. He worked for Martin."

"Aaand? What happened to him?" Trevor didn't seem to care about the simple sentiment called "private matter". Of course she wouldn't tell him that. She cleared her throat continuing her story.

"All I know is that him and Martin weren't getting along too well. Martin sent him on a mission one day and he never came home." she said tasting bile in her throat. "I know he got him killed on purpose"

"That doesn't explain how your mother ended up with Martin" said Trevor oblivious to the clear fact that she didn't want to talk anymore.

She sighed and continued 'With my father gone we couldn't pay for our house anymore. He said he would take care of us..'

"See how that worked out" said Trevor with a mocking laugh.

"Okay that's _enough"_ Michael finally spoke up who seemed to be more familiar with human emotions.

"Hey, I just wanted to know more about her life since we will be spending some time together" said Trevor in defence, which made Erica cringe.

They went silent for about half an hour. Trevor broke the silence announcing he needs to take a leak. They stopped at a Gas station and both men got out.

Erica's interest spike up by the fact that they were leaving the car and Trevor seemed to notice that.

"Don't you try anything funny" he warned her, "I'll shoot you right down if you try to run. Got it?" Erica gulped and nodded. He could be bluffing of course.. He wouldn't kill her in the broad daylight where there are witnesses everywhere.. Right?

She watched as the two men disappeared in the store.

"Well fuck.." she sighed, putting her head against the back of the seat "I am so screwed"


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter is finally up! :D Sorry it took so long. It's kind of short but I'll try to make the next one longer. **

* * *

The two men have left the van almost half an hour ago, leaving the girl alone. Erica stared out of the window in boredom resting her head against the cold glass. 'I could have escape twice by now' she thought gloomily.

"If you weren't such a chicken" she taunted herself. Her first instinct should have been to kick the door open and run like hell, yet she was glued to her spot. Of course she's been warned by a man with a gun, but it's not like he is watching her right now. Still, she was too scared to set him off. Who knows what he is capable of. Where was her sense of danger when she tried to jump out of a moving car? Having her insides smeared on the concrete seemed like a better option than staying in the same car with Trevor. That said a lot about him. Or maybe she was just messed up like that.

Suddenly, the glass doors of the gas station market flew open and the two men ran out. Erica sat up watching as they bolted towards the van, one of the holding a zipped up bag.

'There goes my escape window' she thought sadly as they jumped into the car.

"What the _fuck_ compelled you to rob the store NOW, T?" yelled Michael angrily while Trevor threw the bag in the back of the car nearly hitting the girl in the face with it, and backed up hastily unto the road. Erica hurried to buckle up. She wasn't a big fan of his driving skills, and she would rather not leave a her-shaped hole in the windshield.

"The PRICK, _disrespected_ me Mickey" ranted Trevor heatedly while speeding away from the gas station. Erica could hear the faint sound of sirens coming from behind them.

'What the hell? Is that what he does all day?' she wondered looking through the rear windshield. The cops were nowhere in sight but they would catch up with them soon. 'Maybe they will have better luck catching him this time and something good would come out of his reckless felonies' she hoped silently crossing her fingers.

"Fuckin' great" cursed Michael.

"WOOO, second time today" beamed Trevor like it was some kind of an achievement. "I LoooOOOoVE CAR CHASES"

"The fuck is wrong with you T?" wondered Michael annoyed.

"There is nothin wrong with me Mickey, I just enjoy walking on the wild side"

"A little too wild if you ask me.." said Michael in a low voice and Erica had to agree with him on that.

"You know it wouldn't HURT you to have a little _FUN_ now and then"

"We have two very different definitions for fun" replied Michael as Trevor recklessly drove off the road through a wooden fence.

Erica looked out of the window and saw that they were approaching a small town. To her disappointment the police never found them and tThe van moved across the dusty, bumpy road. To Erica's surprise, Trevor stopped the vehicle in front of a very old looking trailer.

"Home sweet home!" announced Trevor turning off the engine. Both men got out slamming the doors shut. If this was where they were planning to keep her hostage, they were making it way to easy for her. She thought they would take her to a small cabin at the top of a mountain where there is no service or people around to call for help.

"WELL?" barked Trevor causing her to jump in her seat and look up at him with wide, brown eyes. "Are you gonna get out yourself or am I gonna have to carry you again?" He questioned. Since she did _not_ want him to touch her anymore than he already did, she hurried to climb out of the vehicle and followed the older men into the house. She noticed a huge, knife handle sticking out of Trevor's pocket. She gulped and hoped that she would never have to see the blade.

As she entered the house, a horrible stench hit her nostrils and she raised up her sleeve to her nose, trying to block it out while trying to not make it look that obvious. She wasn't sure what she was suppose to do now, so she stood by the door crossing her arms in discomfort. Trevor walked through the house without taking his boots off and tossed the bag with money on a couch. Michael leaned against a wall crossing his arms and looking around as if he never been there before.

"Cozy place ya got here T" he remarked

"Not everyone can afford living in a huge mansion _Mickey_" responded Trevor angrily catching his sarcasm. He turned to Erica and bowed lowly motioning for her to enter

"Well come on in Princess" he welcomed her and managed to sound threatening saying that. She didn't like the manner he spoke in. It made her think that one wrong move will have him pull a gun on her.

She carefully inched towards the couch and sat at the very end, trying to take up as less space as possible while casting wary glances towards the strange man.

Meanwhile he walked to the fridge, "If you're going to live here, we need to discuss some rules" he spoke casually while taking out three bottles of beer while she observed him suspiciously. He talked as if she chose to be here.

"Rule number one, if you try to run I'll put a bullet in that pretty little head of yours, got it?" he continued and tossed a bottle of beer at Michael, which he easily caught, and then at her. Taken off guard, she blinked as it flew by her face into the wall and shattered to pieces. She quickly turned to see the liquid spilled on the floor and the broken pieces of glass, and stared at him in horror waiting for him to loose it. He paused for a second watching her with his cold, dark eyes and then continued. "Rule number two, learn to think fast. This town ain't safe, shit can go down any second and you gotta be prepared."

'This town would be much safer without you in it' she thought.

"Rule number three, you stay in this house at all times unless I tell you otherwise" he finished. Well he didn't have to tell her that one. She would stay inside until she has a chance to beat it. He finished his beer in three big gulps and threw the empty bottle on the floor.

"We will be staying here for a while so make yourself at home." he said and she felt a wave of nausea hit her.

"You'll be living right there, in that room." he pointed at the door that was right by the bathroom. She almost gagged at the smell coming from it, but quickly masked it to avoid getting him angry for disrespecting his home. She heard Michael chuckle, and hurried to go into the room. When the door was shut she leaned against it, and slowly slid down holding her knees to her chin. She took a shaky breath trying to hold back the tears. How could this be happening to her?

The room was cramped and messy. There was no furniture expect for the twin sized bed that stood in the corner of the room and a cabinet that had a lock on it. Erica walked up to the bed and inspected the it. She scrunched up her nose at the wool blanket, picked it up two fingers and dropped it on the floor. The mattress looked ancient and there was a suspicious yellow stain on it. Taking it by the two ends, she flipped it over. She sighed and climbed on the bed crossed legged. There was absolutely nothing to do there to pass time. Not even a book, which didn't surprise her but was still disappointing. She rested her chin in her hands and prepared for a very long, sleepless night.


End file.
